1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to abrasive sharpeners and, more particularly, to a hand held, abrasive sharpener.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Numerous designs for portable abrasive sharpeners for serrated and straight edge knives and the like are known in the prior art. Some of the designs for hand held sharpeners have employed more than one sharpening capability. Such known designs, however, have not combined multiple abrasive sharpening elements in a small, hand held sharpener that can be readily transported and can produce highly effective sharpening results, whether to sharpen a straight edge or a serrated edge. In the past, opposed circular ceramic rods have been used in sharpeners. Because of the configuration the opposed abrasive surfaces are relatively spaced in a lateral direction. As a result of the foregoing spacing, serrated edges are not optimally sharpened. Accordingly, it is desirable in the prior art to provide an improved compact and economical abrasive device having multiple different abrasive elements and being capable of being portably transported in the pocket and the like of an individual.